imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
Auron
AuronSuper95 is an Italian speedrunner. He is the first Italian to have competed in a Grand Final. The first IAS tournament he entered was IAS 3. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 3 In Round 1 he had to face Bionicle2809, FlamingFlarez and MusicGenerator (who was replaced by NeoBrio325). His first match was against Owen and he had technical issues with his capture software and left Owen to win the match. His second match was against FlamingFlarez. Since his opponent was rarely online on Skype, he had to do his match without practicing for it, and he played the first Spyro game for the first time in 2 years. During the match, he made a mistake and forgot how to access the Toasty portal in the first world, thus failing the match. He won his last match against NeoBrio325 by a good margin, but he didn't get past Round 1. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 4 In the Ratchet & Clank tournament he was expected to do well, because of his skills in his 100% run on his main channel. In the first round he faced Ratchet5, CrashBandiSpyro12 and the newcomer CityRuler1. He won by big margins against Ratchet5 and CityRuler1, but lost against CBS12 because he took the wrong route. In Round 2 he faced MrFinlandboy in a race to save Clank with a certain amount of Platinum Bolts in Going Commando. It was an extremely close match, until Finlandboy died at the end and AuronSuper95 won the match. In the Semi-Finals he faced the highly skilled Lapogne36 in a race to 13 Gold Bolts and won by a very good margin. In the Grand Final he faced ScourgeandMephiles93, Mr100PercentGamer and again Lapogne36. Since he had personal issues, he couldn't practice for the match, or at least try the Trespasser puzzles. He made a lot of mistakes but he was still ahead from Lapogne36, while Mr100P won the tournament. After he failed on the final boss, he had to stop recording and run away due to preparations for a school test and left Lapogne36 to take the runner-up spot. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 5 AuronSuper95 joined the second Crash tournament for fun, and because he had a lot of time to do it. In Round 1 he faced Elvisman2000, Layositan and VanizKai and won all his matches. Apparently Vaniz did a post recording, but Ratchet5 let him get past Round 1. In Round 2 he faced Yogamoanyo in Crash 3, and won. In the Quarter-Finals, Auron faced Random8127 in Crash 3. Even though he freaked out and went totally insane, he still managed to win the race by a very good margin. In the Semi-Finals, he got lucky and was drawn against ToddGamerPro, the Wildcard winner. They faced each other in Crash 2, and Auron won, entering him into the Grand Final against Samura1man, RabidWombatJR and MrFinlandboy. In the Grand Final, Auron behaved quite erratically - more than likely due to his love for drinking cappuccinos. AuronSuper95 did, however, still enter IAS 6. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 6 AuronSuper95 entered IAS 6 with a renewed sense of self-worth, after his humiliating IAS 5 defeat. He destroyed CrystalFissure in an Spyro 3 race to get the Wolf egg in Enchanted Towers. He also beat ThePlatformKing in a race to 10 talismans in Spyro 2. His last Round 1 match was against Tealgamemaster, to whom he lost in a race to get all eggs in the Midday Garden home in Spyro 3. In Round 2 Auron lost to Zaydskate in a race to 100% 9 specific levels in Spyro 1. Today AuronSuper95 is now "cool" and rebuffed TheAFH013's constant attempts to add him as a friend on Facebook. He still uploads to his YouTube channel, however. Statistics Game Statistics Medals IAS4BronzeMedal.png Category:Grand Finalists Category:Past Competitors Category:IAS Medalist Category:Competitors from Europe